


Last Christmas

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [35]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, CaptainLove, Death, F/M, Love, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Song: Last Christmas (Wham!), kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Last Christmas, I gave you my heartThe very nex day, you gave it awayNext year, to save me from tears,I'll give it to someone special
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris, Harry Kane/Kate Kane (past)
Series: ⚽️ [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328
Kudos: 2
Collections: Semaine des Clubs, Tottenham Hotspur's Week 2k19





	Last Christmas

Harry avait mal, très mal. On était le 25 décembre, les familles fêtaient Noël, sauf la sienne. Depuis qu'un chauffeur alcoolisé la lui avait enlevée, alors que sa femme et ses enfants se dirigeaient vers leur maison. Le capitaine n'arrivait pas a ne pas être triste lorsque cette datte approchait, et cela allait faire un an de leur brutal décès. Ses coéquipiers lui avaient proposé de fêter avec eux, mais il n'avait le cœur à quitter sa maison. Ses parents allaient venir d'une minute à l'autre, restant avec lui jusqu'au soir, parce que l'attaquant voulait passer la soirée seul. 

Tel la larve qu'il était depuis deux jours, il se leva difficilement du lit dela chambre d'amis, et ramassa un peu les bouteilles de whiskey écossais qui traînaient autour, les mettant dans un bac rempli d'autres bouteilles d'alcools. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais il ne savait si c'était à cause de l'éthanol ou de la déshydratation due au fait qu'il ait versé toutes les larmes de son corps. Il laissa la couette tomber sur le sol, et consentit à prendre une douche, pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau. 

Il faillit s'endormir sous la douche. Ce fut la chaudière défaillante qui le ramena sur terre en déversant de l'eau glacée sur lui. Il mit un autre sous-vêtement, un pantalon qui devrait être propre et trouva une chemise un peu chiffonnée au fond de son placard. Elle avait un petit arc-en-ciel cousu sur la poche, et Harry soupira. Sa femme la lui avait offerte quand il eut le courage de lui dire qu'il était bisexuel, mais il ne l'avait jamais portée. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucun autre vêtement, il la mit. 

Son salon était impécable, en même temps il n'y avait pas dormi à cause des souvenirs. Il sortit une bouteille de vin du frigo, hésitant à prendre une bière avant, mais la sonnette avait retentit. Il regarda sa montre, il était treize heures. Posant la bouteille sur la table, il alla ouvrir la porte, ses parents étant là.

« Mon fils, » le prit dans ses bars sa mère, « tu as une mine encore plus affreuse que d'habitude. »

Puis elle se faufila dans la maison, sacs de nourriture dans ses bras.

« Harry, » le salua son père avec un câlin, le patriarche avait rarement vue son enfant si triste. 

Kane fils était à deux doigts de pleurer pendant toute la visite des parents, mais il ne céda que lorsqu'il entendit la voiture de ceux-ci repartirent de l'allée.

Il se tira dans le canapé, mais un souvenir lui revint, où il jouait avec ses enfants. Ses pleurs doublèrent, ou se tarirent, il n'était plus très conscient après cet événement. Il s'endormit, par terre ou sur son canapé, il ne le savait plus, peut-être il était tombé. Il rêva sans rêver, se réveillant sans cesse, pour se rendormir et rerêver. 

Au milieu de la nuit, ou peut-être au petit matin, il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras.

« Kate, » gémit-il avec difficulté, voulant que cela soit sa femme aimée.

« Chut, » lui intima la personne.

Harry ne dit plus rien, se laissant transporter par sa peut-être femme, et il comata, à deux doigts en le sommeil et l'inconscience, durant plusieurs heures. Il dut être dans une voiture à un moment donné, il sentait le ronronnement du moteur dans sa tête. 

Il se réveilla dans un lit inconnu. Il était seul, et n'avait plus que ses sous-vêtements sur lui. Harry paniqua, il était sûr de s'être endormi chez lui. Il se leva, mais, prit d'un soudain vertige, il s'écroula sur le sol, en faisant un bruit sourd. 

Il entendit des pas montant un escalier, et avant qu'il ne se relève, Hugo entra dans la pièce.

« Merde, Harry, ça va ? » lui demanda l'autre capitaine en l'aidant à se relever et s'asseoir sur le matelas.

L'Anglais se frotta un peu la tête, elle avait pris un choc, et dut lui répondre quelque chose dans les lignes du « Ca va, juste un vertige. » Le Français fit semblant de le croire, mais il savait qu'il mentait. Harry lui demanda comment il est arrivé ici, et Hugo lui expliqua qu'il avait décidé de voir si tout aller bien chez lui, et en le voyant par terre, pleurant, il avait décidé de le sortir de la maison responsable en partie de son état déplorable.

« Bon, on va passer par chez toi, puis direction le stade, on a match contre Brighton. »

L'attaquant n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il était blessé et que donc il n'allait pas au match, mais le gardien ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Hugo lui envoya des habits propres, et lui dit que le déjeuné l'attendait. Harry regarda sa montre, il était huit heures, il avait encore du temps.

Onze heures sonna, et toute l'équipe était réunie au stade. Ils mangeait un repas diététique, et partirent pour la causerie du coach. Harry était concentré, bizarrement, et ne pensait qu'au football, oubliant tout autour de lui. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, que l'entraînement d'avant match était déjà passé, et que le match commença.

Le but encaissé lui mit un coup, mais il continua. A la mi-temps, Hugo descendit des gradins, et vint les encourager, il était quand même le capitaine de cette équipe, malgré cette blessure. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Harry, il le prit dans ses bras. Le souffle du gardien chatouillait le coup, et Harry frissonna.

« T'es génial, tu vas mettre un but, » lui murmura Hugo, avant de lui donner un tape sur l'épaule et de partir du vestiaire. 

L'attaquant n'eut le temps de digérer ce qui venait de ce passer, que le match repris. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, car la prochaine chose dont il se souvins fut son but, et tout ses coéquipiers sautant sur lui, juste près la reprise. Dele en mit un autre, leur assurant la victoire, et l'arbitre siffla les trois coups annonçant la fon de la rencontre.

Harry chercha Hugo parmi les personne venu célébrer la victoire de Tottenham dans le vestiaires. Il le trouva, et le pris dans ces bras. 

« Merci, » lui murmura-t-il, « merci pour tout. »

Le capitaine des Three Lions savait que le capitaine des Bleus allait l'aider à aller mieux, et juste pour ça, il était prêt à lui donner son cœur.

**℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘**


End file.
